Fatherhood
by TanithNight
Summary: Duo is entering into the world of fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Fatherhood by Tanith Night

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairings: 3x2

Ratings: M

Warnings: eventual lemon, nice Relena

Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys from Gundam Wing. Why am I in a room with padded walls and oh, what an interesting jacket.

_Thoughts_

**Chapter One**

It has been eight years since the start of the first war. We, the gundam pilots, are now between the ages of 25 to 23, Trowa being the oldest and me being the youngest of our little group.

Heero is Relena's personal bodyguard and well personal everything else. He proposed about seven months ago and the wedding plans are coming along wonderfully. The wedding will be held in just over three months from now. I am the best man and Dorothy is the maid of honor. Speaking of Dorothy, she and Quatre are engaged to be married. Though the two have decided on a long engagement for a few reasons; one being not to still the lime light from Lena and Heero and Quatre is still trying to get a handle on the family business. I guess it was a big mess when his sisters handed it over to him. I'm really surprised that he had enough time to court Dorothy. He actually referred to their dating as courting, I laughed for a good ten minutes.

As for the rest of us? Let me see, the good Doctor Po married her wife, Anne Une and they are expecting their second child, a little girl. I believe her name will be Hannah. Their oldest is a three year girl Melody. Trowa is Quatre's personal bodyguard and head of security while occasionally doing the odd Preventers job that needed his special expertise. Wufei is a special agent with Preventers, doing all of the jobs that would make most people shudder much to the dismay of his girlfriend, Astrid. As for me, I was right there with him jumping into the fray. Something I'm hoping to change as of today.

Right now I am sitting in Commander Anne Une's office having this very debate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No, my mind is made up."

Anne sighed, "very well, though Specials is going to miss having you around."

"You make it sound as if I am leaving Preventers altogether. I'm just transferring into training. You know, just as well as I do that we need better trainers. The kids coming in today are just not hacking it."

"Can't argue with you there, have you told Chang?"

"Yes, he is aware of my decision and the reasons behind it."

"Very well Maxwell I will have it all taken care by the end of the day."

"Thank you Anne." Duo rose from his seat and turned towards the door and then turned back around releasing a small puff of breath, "can you please not mention this to anyone else. I mean Wufei knows and you, that is all and I would like to keep it that way…for now." He once again turned toward the door. Just as he was about leave Une's office her voice rang out to him.

"You will make a great father."

He closed the door with a small smile on his face. _God, I hope so._

That was the point of all of this after all. He transferred into a less hazardous department of Preventers that has a pretty set schedule. He would not have to work over night or excruciating long hours. He recently moved into a three bedroom house with the help of his best friend, Wufei, and Astrid, Wufei's girlfriend. Yes, he would lose out on the hazardous pay he would normally receive for missions, but he will be receiving additional premiums for all of his expertise to his trainer base pay. All in all his income would even out. A house, a safe and steady job, decent pay, and a clean bill of health physically and mentally all leads to his ultimate goal of adopting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After his meeting with Commander Une Duo made his way to the office he shared with Wufei. Opening the door Wufei immediately turned his attention from the report he was typing to Duo as he walked over to his desk. "I take it went well?" Wufei inquired.

"You can say that." Duo pulled a box from under his desk and began packing his belongings.

"Well with packing up your desk I would say that."

"She tried to talk me out of it, of course."

"Of course," Wufei responded. "I would expect nothing less from the Commander."

"I told her that you knew my reasoning and she did, but no one else. I assume Astrid knows?"

Wufei nodded his head, "is that alright?" You had to love Wufei's girlfriend. Every stereotype pertained to her. She was a petite feisty red-headed German. She definitely kept Wufei on his toes and all of 'onna' crap went right out of the window after she slugged him for inferring that women were inferior to men in any way with the single exception of peeing while standing.

"Of course after all she helped me move and I was hoping she may want to babysit on occasion. I will be shocked after today if Sally doesn't know. You know pillow talk." Duo shrugged his shoulders.

A thought suddenly occurred to Wufei and he voiced it without preamble. "What about Yuy and Peacecraft's wedding?"

"It shouldn't be a big deal. Should I choose a child to adopt there is so much red tape that it will take a while for custody to actually be transferred to me. By then the wedding should be done and the happy couple will be on their honeymoon or back by then. I'm not worry."

"Sounds like you have thought everything through."

"I have, I hope. I will admit I am very nervous."

Wufei actually laughed at Duo's admission of nervousness. "If anyone was perfect for fatherhood it is you and I don't think anyone is more prepared than you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No thanks needed I am just stating the obvious."

"Thanks anyway. I am going to leave this here until tomorrow, by then Anne should have my new office assignment."

"Sure, it's no problem. Are you leaving for the day?"

"Yeah, I have a meeting in 45 minutes with the orphanage to officially begin the process."

"Though you do not need it, good luck."

"Thanks see you tomorrow, Wufei."

"See you tomorrow." Wufei gave his farewell and turned back to the computer as Duo walked out of the office with his box on the cleared desk and his few belongings in his hand. Down in the Preventers parking lot Duo climbed on his motorcycle and placed his helmet on his head and drove over to the orphanage.

Duo was so excited and nervous this morning that he climbed on his bike without a second thought to how he would be viewed by the head of the orphanage. Obviously arriving on a motorcycle is not the best picture to present, but what is done is done. He would rather arrive on a motorcycle on time than be late. _At least I can explain that I do have a car for driving the kid around._

Duo parked and climbed off while removing his helmet. He attached the helmet to the rear of the bike, grabbing his bag proceeded in to the orphanage. Entering the building he walked up the reception desk. "Excuse me? I have an appointment with Director Price."

"Let me see." The woman scrolled through the list of daily appointments until she reached the time slot for 15:30. Mesmerizing the name she addressed Duo once again. "Your name would be?"

"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell."

"Thank you Mr. Maxwell." The secretary pressed a small intercom button and spoke. "Mrs. Price, your 15:30 appointment, Mr. Maxwell is here."

"Thank you. I will be right out" replied the static-y voice. In less than three minutes a woman of decent height and medium brown hair pulled back away from her face entered the reception area. "Hello, Mr. Maxwell. I am Frances Price Director of the Little Lost Ones Orphanage. It is a pleasure to meet you in person." She buzzed him through the door and shook his hand. "If you will follow me?" As they walked the distance to her office she spoke briefly about the orphanage and the children placed there. Once they were in her office and seated, she behind her desk and Duo in front of it, they began immediately with what Duo likes to call the third degree. _She should have been an interrogator for Oz._

"Why are you looking at adoption?" Mrs. Price began the first of her questions.

"Well I was orphaned at a very young age and grew up on the streets before being taken in by a priest and nun. They ran the church orphanage on L2. I want to give a child the opportunities I never had as child. Besides adoption is really only the option for me. You see, Mrs. Price I am gay and cannot have children of my own without going through artificial insemination and a surrogate. That process will take years and instead of waiting I can give a child with no home a father and home right now."

Mrs. Price gave a small smile after his answer. "Do you have a…partner or significant other currently?"

"No ma'am I do not. I am not seeing anyone as of right now."

Mrs. Price made a note. "How will you handle dating? How would you explain it to your adopted child?"

"My child will come first. I am very selective as to whom I date already that selectivity will go up a notice. He would have to like children; like my child and my child will have to like him. As for explaining my dating to the child it will have to be a conversation I have with my child when the time comes. I don't think anyone can truly be prepared and work out exactly what they are going to say." Duo answered with a sigh at the end.

"Now, you work for Preventers, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me about what you do there?"

"Actually as of tomorrow I will be working for the training department. I will be training the new recruits as they are hired from the various academies around the ESUN. I will be getting the recruits mission ready. Training them in all aspects of mission parameters; everything from infiltration, explosives, fire arms, stealth and information retrieval."

"Explosives?" Mrs. Price's voice cracked when asked the one worded question.

"Huh? Oh, nothing live. That is for training purposes we do not use live explosives. Otherwise we would not have any recruits and possibly a few trainers without all of their fingers and toes. Personally, I am partial to all twenty of mine."

Mrs. Price gave Duo a slightly disbelieving look.

"Look Mrs. Price, I was until today an active field agent. My partner and I were given the worst of the worst missions. I do believe we were not expected to live through some of them or come back less battered than we were. I left that position because I want nothing more than to be a dad."

"Just a few more questions." Duo sighed in response. "You own your own house, correct?"

"Yes, I bought a three bedroom house just outside the city about a twenty minute drive from Preventers Headquarters."

"You own a motorcycle?"

"Yes and a Dodge Avenger that is in impeccable condition."

"Alright, Mr. Maxwell I will submit my recommendation to the adoption board. The adoption board rarely goes against my recommendation. So, I should expect to see you in one week to further the process. My recommendation to you Mr. Maxwell is start seriously considering what qualities you want in a child."

Mrs. Price walked Duo out with a farewell and a tentative meeting time for next week. Duo walked up to his motorcycle with the largest smile to every cross his face.

Duo arrived home on a natural high he never wanted to go away. Entering his home he headed straight for his own bedroom to change into grubby clothes. A shirt and pair of short he could care less about getting dirty or paint all over. Dressed he went to the third room, the kid's room.

Duo opened the can grabbed the clean paint roller and continued painting the room a bright yellow. _Seriously think about what I want in my child? Well for starters, I want a daughter. I want Daddy's little girl. Besides girls are easier to raise. I know I was a little hellion for Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. Other than that all I want is a healthy little girl. Hmm? I guess age is important. I think I want a little girl between the ages of two to four. _"Yeah, two to four years old that sounds perfect." Duo continued to paint until around 9:30 at night when he stomach made it known that it was hungry and not very happy.

Moving to the kitchen he grabbed the frying pan poured some olive oil in it and a can of diced tomatoes. He put another pot of water on the stove for noodles. Quickly he chopped some onion and garlic and threw those into the frying pan and added a few seasoning in to the mix. It was a quick and easy spaghetti and tomato sauce. He ate his dinner, showered and headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Duo walked into his old promptly at 07:59greeting Wufei. His phone rang one minute later. "Maxwell."

"Maxwell, your new office starting as of today will be on the 2nd floor directly below Chang's office. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, Une."

"Oh, one more thing; I expect a full report on your meeting yesterday."

Duo smiled into the phone, "yes ma'am." Une hung up the phone as did Duo.

Wufei sat waiting patiently as Duo spoke on the phone. "Well?"

"My new office is on the second floor directly below this one."

"Fine, how did the interview go yesterday?"

"Oh, that?"

Wufei actually rolled his eyes. "Yes that!"

"It went great! Mrs. Price is going to recommend me to the adoption board. She also told me to start seriously considering what I want in a child. I could not be happier right now!" The smile on his face was a dead giveaway. "When I receive a call from her I will go back to the orphanage and start the selection process."

"How do you go about selecting a child in the first place?"

"I believe I will give Mrs. Price a list of criteria and she will weed out the ones that do not match that list. To be perfectly honest I am not a hundred percent on how this whole process works."

"What kind of criteria?"

"Well as an example, I want a little girl between the ages two and four. Other than those two qualities I am not sure. I am hoping to, I don't know, connect in some way."

"I guess I understand. This Mrs. Price has her work cut out for her."

The two men shared a laughed before Duo grabbed his box and made his way to the elevators and his new office. The door before him was closed, so he rapped a couple of times on the door still holding his box. An older gentleman, well he was probably in his mid fifties, flung open the door.

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Duo Maxwell. What are you doing down here?" The man stood looking at Duo and his box and exclaimed before Duo could take a breath. "Holy shit! You are my replacement? Come in, come in." He moved out of the way.

Duo entered the sparse office and set his box down on the floor by the door. The man spoke once again, this time introducing himself. "Name's Franks." Franks held out his hand and Duo took it a firm grip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and to answer your question; I do believe I am your replacement."

"Never thought they would replace me with an elite agent such as yourself. What did you do to get yourself thrown down here?"

With a small laugh Duo answered, "Requested it."

"Why on earth and the colonies would you do that?"

"I need something a bit slower and a bit less dangerous."

"I hear ya. I am retirin' myself. The body just won't keep up with me. I want to go and go and my body keeps slammin' on the brakes, but you are too young for that to be happenin'."

"Yeah, well, going from one dangerous mission to another is not conducive to a personal life."

"I hear ya. You lookin' to settle down?"

"Something like that." Duo answered vaguely. He really did not want a lot of people to know he was adopting. The more people know the more they try to help. He didn't want their help after all this was to be his child.

"Well, let me pack up my stuff and the office will be all yours."

"You don't share this office with anyone?"

"Nope," was the short answer. "My notes and everything on training the recruits are the computer, file name training, but I am sure you will start implementing your own ideas."

"Thank you, Franks." Duo once again held out his hand. This time it was Franks who took the proffered hand and shook it.

"You are quite welcome, Agent Maxwell. Good luck!" Franks loaded the last of his personal things into his brief case and small box.

"Thank you!" Duo said as Franks left his office. When Franks left and closed the door Duo took a long look around his new office. "Well, I better get going." He lifted his box to his desk and began to remove the contents. With the box empty Duo booted up his computer. Once the computer was up and running Duo logged into his email and sent Une a quick note about the interview. He essentially re-iterated via email what he told Wufei a little earlier. She sent a quick and precise message back congratulating him thus far. Then he opened the training folder and scanned Franks' notes and schedule outline that took the better part of two hours. The new recruits were not due to report for another three days, well five, but he was taking the weekend for himself. He still had to finish getting the room ready for his future unknown daughter and of course continue to help Heero with his end of the wedding plans. Duo was going to take all of the time to rework the training itinerary. He would need virtually every second of those three days. He would be happy if he could just have the first week done.

The last three days were uneventful. He did manage to complete two weeks of the training schedule. Twenty four recruits broken down into four groups of six, they will be evaluated both individually and as a team. Each person will be placed in a group at random, prior to reading anything about their skill set, gender, height, or weight. He was doing it blind. Come Monday Duo was to receive their names, he will input the names into a program he created and the program will do the rest. As for right now he was doing the last of the wall paint.

Suddenly his cell rang. "Maxwell."

"Hey, Duo turn on channel 7."

"Hey, Heero I'm kind of covered in paint. Is it important?"

"Quatre and Dorothy are T.V. Why are you covered in paint?"

"Oh, I'm just repainting the far guest bedroom." Duo walked out of the room as he spoke to Heero about their plans tomorrow; the dread tux shopping.

"So, what's so important about Q being on T.V.? He is always on supporting something." He flicked the set on and turned to channel 7 and there was Quatre and Dorothy standing in front of a mass of reports.

Q was currently answering some question about WEI. Quatre answered a few more before cutting off one reporter. "I, we," Dorothy stepped closer to his side, "called this press conference to announce that we have set a date for our wedding."

"Holy shit!" Heero snickered slightly at Duo's reaction. He had a feeling, knowing his best friend, that Duo has not checked his mail or email today.

"It will be six months from now." Quatre and Dorothy both fielded questions as the reporters shouted at the couple.

"We were initially waiting until our good friends' wedding was completed and they were happily settled prior to announcing any date, however, my desired venue had an unexpected opening and we decided to take it. It was either six months or, the way it was originally looking, almost three years before we could have our wedding there." Dorothy stepped up to the microphone to explain.

"We do not want to take away of the lime light from our dear friends Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. We are greatly looking forward to their grand day." Quatre nodded his head in agreement. They both said thank you and left the press conference.

"Wow, I did not see that coming," remarked off handedly to Heero.

"You would have if you would check your mail and email regularly." Heero fired back.

"Huh?"

Heero gave an exasperated sigh. "They sent out save the date cards and invitation through the mail and emails today about the press conference just in case the people have not received the card or invitation."

"Oh, well thanks for the call. I really have to so I finish painting tonight."

"Sure, no problem Duo, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yea, see you tomorrow Buddy." Heero and Duo both hung up their phones and Duo headed back to painting.

Duo would rather be shot before he ever willingly went shopping with Heero or tuxes again. Luckily Relena already did some preliminary work. Heero was to choose between three basic designs. Once he chose the design it was a matter of color for his tux and the color his groomsmen were going to wear. Relena's only instructions were "You know the color scheme, just select a color that works within the scheme. Even with their options narrowed down it still took them five hours just to select the design and color. They still had to get all of the groomsmen together for a fitting. Duo was actually looking forward to his first with the new recruits.

Monday arrived sooner than anticipated. Duo arrived at 07:00 hours to input the recruits into his program to select the groups. From the files edge he inputted the last names only and did not bother opening the file. Grabbing the print out of the four groups Duo head to the training fields where he will meet the 24 recruits for the first when they arrive at 08:00 hours.

The yard guys as Duo calls them did a fantastic job setting up the field to his exact specifications. Duo wanted to observe their physical strength and endurance plus their ability to work as a team when they did not know one another or work together previously.

The recruits began to file in at around 07:45 hours and by 07:55 hours all 24 recruits were on the field ready to go.

"Good morning everyone, I am Duo Maxwell. You will address me as Sir or Mr. Maxwell. I am your Training Coordinator. My credentials are as follows: Pilot of Gundam Death Scythe, second in command of the Specials team, explosives expert, and stealth expert. Plus I have extensive training with various weapons, infiltration, and information retrieval via human or computer. I was doing things at the age of 15 that none of you could possibly imagine. Some of you may be apprehensive about training under a former Gundam pilot let me assure you that I hold absolutely no grudge against any member of Oz or their families. It was an honor fighting against so many honorable men and women. Now, I am going to call out your names and when I do you will form a line behind me. Group one will begin to my far right with group four to my far left. Group one will sound off; Meyers, Pike, Okosaki, Murawski, Walchick, and Norris." For every name called a resounding 'sir' was heard. Group two; Knightly, Wentworth, Patel, Olsen, Brandon and Greenwich. Group three; Englewood, Hill, Jordan, Kirwin, Lopez and Rodriquez. Group four; Nyugen, Smith, Hitomi, Grange, Tinley, and Bennet. Great, these will be your groups throughout your training. You will be evaluated on your individual achievements and your team achievements. Improve yourself, improve team. All right let's get going. Each team will run the obstacle course behind you. I will be watching, evaluating and timing each of you and your team. Your team's final score will be when the last member crosses the finish line. Do you all understand?" As each person moved to their position in line he glanced at every face and memorize each person's face.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, team one you are up." Duo had each team run the course making notes as they went. He jotted down times and what they needed to improve themselves on and any personality quirks that were already present. Those personality quirks such as arrogance and narcissism demonstrated when they blew past each teammate and were obviously only out for themselves.

After the obstacle course Duo sent them to run a mile on the track before letting them hit the showers. "I want one mile, four laps, on the track and I trust you all to do them before hitting the showers. Good day recruits same time tomorrow."

He left the field heading back to his office to compile his notes for the day.

Duo sat down at his desk reviewing his notes as the computer booted up. He could already tell he was going to have some trouble with a few of them. Duo created a new folder for each team and a personal folder in the team folder for each member. He typed his notes for each person and then adds notes from their files. He wanted a comprehensive file of his own should he have to dismiss anyone and explain his dismissal to Une.

He was on his second to last recruit when his cell phone rang. Now, normally he would not answer it, but with the adoption proceedings Duo did not want to miss an important call from the orphanage. "Hello?"

"Good day Duo, this is Mrs. Price from Little Lost Ones Orphanage."

"Good day to you as well Mrs. Price."

"I am calling you to notify you that your application for adoption has been approved and we can start as soon as you are available."

"Thank you." A smile bloomed on Duo's face. "I work until about 16:30 to 17:00 every day. The new recruits just finished their first day. Can we meet a little after 17:00?"

"Normally that would not be a problem; however I am completely booked this week. The only opening I have is for Wednesday at 3pm."

"Hmm? I really cannot make that this week, not with this being the recruits first week. When are you available next week?"

"I have an appointment opening on Tuesday a 5:15pm."

"I will be there no matter what."

"All right Mr. Maxwell I will pencil you in for Tuesday at 5:15pm."

"Thank you Mrs. Price. I will see in a week."

"I am looking forward to it. Have a nice day. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." They both hung up the phone.

Duo finished his notes for the last two recruits, emailed Wufei and Une about his appointment next week, shut down his computer, locked his office and left for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The week went excruciatingly slow for Duo. The training of the recruits was going rather well minus the one incident.

_Begin Flashback_

"Alright everyone line in yours groups." They did as they were told, immediately falling inline. "Good, today we are training on a different obstacle course. Remember you have your team score and individual scores to consider. Team One step up…and…go." Each team stepped up to the starting line before taking off at Duo's mark. It wasn't until Team Three was on the course that the unthinkable happened. Jordan was preparing to swing across the mud pit when Engelwood grasped the rope and shoved her off and he swung on the rope. To Jordan's credit she stood without sparing the time to dust herself off grasped the rope and swung across finishing as the last team member across the finish line.

Duo was furious. "Step forward Engelwood and Jordan." They did just that Engelwood smirking as he did. "I severely suggest that you wipe off that smirk immediately, Engelwood." Engelwood's face became crest fallen. "Jordan I commend you on your efforts today. The way you picked yourself up and carried on through the course was exemplary. As for you Engelwood, had this been a real case scenario your action could have killed Jordan. Your kind of show boating and everyman for themselves attitude is not the kind of agent we want in the Preventers. We work as a team because you all lack the skills necessary to be a single man or woman unit. You are dismissed, permanently from the Preventers. Pack your things and leave the building."

"Sir, you cannot be serious!"

"I am very serious. Now, get out!" Duo barely raising his voice as he signaled for the security men standing in the darken corner.

Engelwood in a moment of stupidity stepped up to Duo, "and you are going to make me...sir?" Duo grabbed hold of Engelwood, contorted his body and restrained Engelwood with one hand. A feat that had everyone present in awe for Engelwood was at least five inches taller than Duo and outweighed him by a hundred pounds. Engelwood was escorted of the premises and Duo returned to his recruits; Team Four still had the obstacle to pass.

_End Flashback_

Other than that small demonstration it has been smooth sailing. The other potential trouble makers, "individuals" are becoming the pillars of team work. Duo gave the recruits a couple of assignments for the weekend and report time for Monday morning.

Just as Duo locked his office door Wufei approached him. "Hey Wufei, what are doing down here?"

"Astrid and I were wondering if you would be up for some company tomorrow? We thought you might still need a hand with painting and decorating, plus Astrid wants to take you to the store and buy you a few things as a combination housewarming and adoption gift." At Duo raised eyebrow Wufei added, "Her words not mine, but I agree."

"Um, sure I would love the help, but gifts are not necessary."

They both began to walk out of the building still conversing. "We know, but you won't be celebrating the adoption and we want to help out. After all, as her godfather certain things are expected."

"You want to be her godfather?"

"Of course, it is my conciliation prize. I have had to endure you rambling and whining about adopting for a couple of years now not to mention I have helped you more than anyone with it." Then a thought occurred to Wufei, "that is unless you want to ask Heero?"

"No! I just wasn't sure you would want to, is all. Heero is my best friend, but I couldn't think of anyone better to raise my child if something should happen to me. Do think Astrid would like to be her godmother?"

"You will have to ask to find out." In the parking garage the two men separated heading to their individual cars with a time to meet tomorrow morning.

Friday night was the first night that passed quickly for Duo all week. The anticipation of his friends coming over to help with decorating his little girl's room, shopping for furniture and odds and ends for the room, and the most importantly asking Astrid to be his little girl's godmother.

Promptly at 10:05am Duo's doorbell rang. Well, promptly for Wufei being involved with a woman who was perpetually late. He could even hear them arguing about through the door.

"We are, once again, late!"

"You make it sound like we are always late." Astrid essentially blew him off.

"We are always late!"

"You almost make it sound like it is my fault."

"That's because it is your fault! You always forget something or you have a millions things you have to do right at that very moment!"

Duo opened the door before they really started fighting and on his front porch no less. "Hey guys! You're right on time." Smiling he ushered them in the house. "Thanks for coming over to help me out."

"No problem Duo! I cannot wait to get started." Astrid stated setting down her grubby painting clothes and purse on the foyer table while Wufei placed his keys next to her stuff for he was already dressed to paint.

Duo lead the way to the bedroom he has been painting for what feels like forever. "Well, here it is, as you can see I finished painting most of it. I just have the area close to the ceiling and base boards to finish plus all of the little details." Duo went further into explaining everything he had planned for the room.

Wufei picked up a brush and immediately started painting the wall against the base boards. "Come on Duo, you and I are going shopping while Wufei works in here."

"But, I…"

"No, buts and besides Wufei does not want to go shopping, he said so on the ride over here."

Duo looked to Wufei for confirmation. "She is accurate. You two go shopping and have fun."

"Okay, I will need to get my wallet and keys." Duo ducked into his room grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his back pocket. His keys sat on the hook in the foyer. _Well, this is as good of a time as any to ask._ "Um…Astrid?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be my daughter's godmother?"

Astrid glomped Duo sending them both to the floor. "Of course!"

Wufei stepped out of the room at the sound of the thud. "I take it you asked her?"

"Whatever gave it away?" Was Duo sarcastic reply.

Wufei just smiled and went back to his painting. Astrid, if it was even possible, was even more excited about picking out furniture and toys for the room.

The two purchased a toddler bed and bedding, dresser, book shelves and books, rocking chair, lamp and several toys. They both agreed to take her shopping for some clothes and a few more toys when he brought her home. She, whoever she is, will be one spoiled, but well behaved little girl.

Wufei the ever diligent and efficient worker had the room completely painted and most of the little details hung up or painted. The room was finally coming together. The three ate an early dinner before bidding each other farewell.

Duo spent both Monday and Tuesday distracted. The only thing on his mind was the meeting at the orphanage later that afternoon. Finally giving up at 4:30pm Duo closed his paper work knowing he did not get a single thing done and checked his email one last time before he left for the day. He had two unread messages; one from Wufei and the other from Une. Both emails wished him luck. He left his office exactly at 4:45pm, heading for the orphanage.

Upon his arrival, Duo was greeted by Mrs. Fanny Price. "Good evening, Mr. Maxwell."

"Good evening, Mrs. Price and please call me Duo."

Nodding, she led them to her office. "Alright, Duo; have you thought about what physical characteristics you would like your future child to have and we can start narrowing down your options."

"I gave it some thought and I am either going to the most difficult parent to be or the easiest. The only characteristics I could come up with are female and between the ages of two and four."

Mrs. Price wrote down the two requirements in Duo's file. "Are your there is nothing else you can give me that will narrow down the playing field. Currently we are looking at about forty girls."

"That many?" Duo asked astonished.

"Yes, between those actually living at the orphanage and those in foster care."

Duo closed his eyes, bringing to his mind's eye his perfect family. There he stood facing the only man he could ever dream of marrying standing in their living room holding a precious little girl. Duo bypassed the man and focused on her. She had little white mary-janes on her feet with light blue socks and ruffles adorning the edges. She wore a yellow sundress with multicolor dots and two pockets on the front, one blue and one green. Falling over her shoulders in waves was auburn hair that looked soft to the touch. A smile spread across her face and the brightest green eyes the word has ever seen. Opening his eyes Duo regarded Mrs. Price. "Auburn hair and green eyes; I would like a little girl with wavy auburn hair and green eyes though they are not a must."

"Well, auburn hair and green drastically narrows the list of potentials. Let us see!" Mrs. Price began to flip through the pages of a large binder of photos. She only had a handful of girls that matched his specific tastes and if she was a betting woman she would have said that the green eyes is reminiscent of some special to him, possibly even the man he wished to be with for that is how it usually works with those adopting alone. She pulled out seven photos and their profiles. "The hair and eye color leaves us with seven little girls."

Duo took the sheets from Mrs. Price. First he read each profile and then stared at each photo one by one to see if anyone of the girls jumped out at him. One girl did stand out among the other photos. Her hair was a shade, maybe two, darker than his and her eyes were the color of manmade emeralds. In short she was gorgeous, but he could not tell a thing about their personalities from a sheet of paper. Putting the pages down on her desk "is it possible for me to see the girls. Personality is first and foremost over looks, though every one of these girls is beautiful."

Mrs. Price gathered the papers back up and looked over each one. "Five of the seven are living here at the orphanage. The other two live in separate foster homes." She looked at her watch noting the time to be 5:37pm. "Let's see, they should be having dinner at this very moment. I can take you to the cafeteria; we actually built in a two way mirror for prospective parents to view our children. I am sure you understand you cannot actually meet any of the girls at this very moment. We cannot have potential parents meet the kids and then it is decided that the child is not for them, disappointing the child further than they are already."

"No, I understand. What is the time I am looking at before I actually get to talk, play and interact with them?"

"Mostly, that depends on you. First you will have to narrow your choices even further." At Duo's quizzical look she added, "Two."

Once again the two were on the move. Mrs. Price led the way down the corridor to the cafeteria to the two way mirror. Duo stepped up to the mirror easily spotting the five little girls. He stared just watching them eat and interact with the other children and adults. Two of the little girls were obviously inseparable; copying each other's every move. He could not, would not, separate the two for it would most definitely kill him. One sat in a high chair next to one of the adults being fed her meal. He slightly shook his head.

Mrs. Price noticed the shake and followed his gaze. "Ah, that is Monica. We believe she suffers from fetal alcohol syndrome. Her mother died of an overdose leaving her in our care." Duo nodded and felt an overwhelming sadness fill him. The likelihood that Monica will be adopted was very slim it that was the case. Then he spotted her, the little girl whose photo captured his heart. She sat at the table, all prim and proper with her doll lying next to her on the table. He watched her clean her plate. When the last of peas eluded her she quickly looked around and seeing no one watching her she used her fingers to scoop up the few remaining peas. She set her fork on the plate signaling she was done. A small smile played on Duo lips. "Lenore, do not let her fool you."

Duo turned and looked at Mrs. Price, "She is a hellion in disguised, but an absolutely sweet child."

"Why is she here?"

"Both of her parents died in a car accident and her only surviving relative is an 85 year old man who cannot take care of her. Her car seat saved her life. She has been with us now for a little under five months."

Looking back at Lenore, "I would like to meet her."

"What about the others?"

Duo found the fifth child and watched her for a bit. "No. I just want to meet her, Lenore." The other children did not pull at his heart string the way she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Another week passed by at an excruciating pace, at least according to Duo. His worked suffered little, but enough for Une to notice. It would seem his recruits were oblivious of his distracted mind. He was supposed to meet Mrs. Price today and she was to introduce him to Lenore, his precious three year old.

Une stood in the shadows off to the right of the training grounds, watching. She spoke up when two recruits made severe mistakes and Duo said nothing to correct them. "Maxwell, may I speak with you?"

Duo turned toward the voice, "Of course Commander. Everyone finish the task run two miles and you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" The recruits responded.

"Duo, are you no suppose to meet your future daughter today?"

"I am, Ma'am."

"Good, go home and get ready. You are distracted and two of your recruits would have been dead if that training session was a real mission."

Duo turned back to look at his recruits, he could fully admit that he has been distracted, but he did not think he was that oblivious. Perhaps it was for the best. "Very well ma'am. I will head home and then to the orphanage." He would probably never admit it, but he was glad Une was sending him home. He could barely concentrate and if Une was right not at all.

While at home Duo ate a quick lunch, showered, dressed, and left for the orphanage. He wanted to be comfortable and give Lenore a relaxed feel when they met. He wore a plain black t-shirt and his favorite pair of jeans with a black pair of flip flops. He pulled up to the orphanage twenty minutes after leaving his abode. Standing just outside the doors Duo took a deep breath and released it slowly, he pulled the handle and entered.

"Good day, Mr. Maxwell."

"Hello, Gladys."

"I bet you are excited today. Mrs. Price shall bee here shortly and she will introduce to little Miss Lenore."

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous?" Gladys read him like an open book and there was no point in denying it.

"Yeah, a bit."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Again, thank you!"

"Hello, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo turned toward the new voice. Upon seeing Mrs. Price his nerves renewed despite Gladys's best efforts. "Hello, Mrs. Price."

"Are you ready to meet Lenore?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

"In that case, follow me." Duo and Mrs. Price turned toward the door and further entered the orphanage.

Just before the door closed behind the two Gladys yelled her well wishes.

"As Gladys said, you have nothing to worry about Lenore is a sweet girl and we here, at Little Lost Ones Orphanage, try to make it as painless as possible."

"I am more nervous about Lenore not liking me."

Mrs. Price stopped and addressed Duo face to face, "To be perfectly honest I don't think you will have any problems as long as you relax."

Duo scratched the back of his neck and released a nervous laugh, which actually helped some. Duo took a deep breath as the two stepped into the small playroom where Lenore sat.

"Lenore," Lenore turned at the sound of her name, acknowledging Mrs. Price "This is Duo, he would like to sit with you."

Lenore turned her attention to Duo, "May I join you?"

Lenore lips twisted a bit before she spoke, "Do you like tea?"

Duo walked closer, as he sat down he answered, "I love tea. My best friends, Heero and Wufei made me drink it so much I began to like it."

Lenore giggled a little and began to serve Duo his tea before serving her doll. Mrs. Price quietly stepped out of the room leaving the two to bond. The last thing she heard made her smile even more.

Duo turned to the doll sitting to his right, "Hello, my name is Duo. What is yours?"

Lenore giggled behind her hand. "Silly, she is a doll. Her name is Rebecca."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Rebecca."

Duo spent twenty minutes having tea with Lenore and Rebecca. After tea Lenore sat in Duo's lap and Rebecca in Lenore's as he read to her the story of Peter Cottontail. At the stories end Mrs. Price walked back in the room. "Duo?"

He slightly turned giving her his profile before turning back. Lenore scrabbled off his lap and straightened her dress. "I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Lenore. Rebecca it was a pleasure." Duo began to walk to the door.

"Mister Duo?"

Duo turned back toward Lenore and kneeled, "Yes?"

"Can you come back and have tea again, tomorrow?"

"I can't come back tomorrow, Sweetie." Lenore visibly deflated. "How about I come back in two days?" He held up two fingers for her. Gently she grabbed his hand sliding her tiny hands up his two fingers and then let go.

"In two days," she mimicked his gesture.

After sliding his hand over her head, he stood walked out the door and waved. Mrs. Price closed the door behind them and escorted Duo to the entrance. "So, I should expect to see the day after tomorrow."

"Yes," Then he rushed to clarify, "if that is okay with you. I just couldn't see her disappointed."

"It's okay, Thursday is fine. Same time?"

"Sure, I will see you Thursday." The two shook hands and Duo left. A smile plastered ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Duo went back on Thursday as promised. He spent virtually every Tuesday with Lenore and when he could not visit on Tuesday he made sure he was there at least once every week. Most visits started off with tea with both Lenore and Rebecca. The rest of their time was occupied by reading, playing house, or coloring.

Mrs. Price looked forward to seeing the two together at the end of their day. The days she walked into the room when the two were playing house Duo was dressed in a pink frilly apron that was for a child while cooking dinner for the two of them. When the two colored, Duo was laying right next to Lenore on his stomach coloring away. They were absolutely adorable together.

The weeks were flying by and in less than a month it will be Heero and Relena's wedding. Today, they finished coloring in the jumbo coloring book when Mrs. Price walked in the room. Knowing the drill all to well, Duo stood up and as soon as Lenore was on her feet Duo scooped her up into his arms. The two hug as if they were never going to see each other again. Setting her down, Duo followed Mrs. Price to the front of the building. Stopping with his hands of the handle to the door, Duo paused, and then turned to face Mrs. Price. "I want to adopt her. I want to do whatever I have to do to make her mine."

"Of, course; I will start the process. Once the paperwork is filed and approved, you will go in front of a judge and that judge will determine whether or not you are fit to be a parent. I will also testify on your behalf. The fact that you have already been preapproved by the board will also work toward your benefit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Price."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Maxwell."

The following Tuesday saw Duo back at the Orphanage for his week date with Lenore. They had their tea as usual. After cleaning up the tea party, Duo pulled Lenore in to his lap to have a serious talk. "Lenore, I…I love spending time with you."

"I like it too." She leaned her back to gaze up to him.

"I want to adopt you, to become your new daddy. Would you like that, me being your new daddy?"

Lenore leaped from his lap, turned and firmly hugged Duo around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Really, you are going to my new daddy."

"Yep, as soon as a judge says it's okay."

She finally released him and began dancing around the room. The rest of their time together was spent in the same fashion.

Duo was at work running the recruits through several exercises when his cell phone rang, a special ring tone. "Hello, Mrs. Price."

A small chortle was heard before "Hello, Duo. I just received a call to schedule your meeting with the judge. I was given two appointments and you just need to tell which one works best with your schedule." The first date was in a few days, less than a week before Heero's wedding and the second was three days after the wedding. Duo chose the later. "Alright Mr. Maxwell, I will call and schedule your appointment. Do you need directions to the courthouse?"

"No, I know where it is, but thank you."

"You are welcome. I will see you when you pick up Lenore." They both hung up after saying good bye.

As soon as Duo entered his office and booted up his computer he sent an email to Wufei and Une, telling them of his appointment.

Une frowned at the opened email on her screen. She was not sure what to do or if she should do anything.

"Hey love." Sally greeted as she walked in the office. "Wow, you should hope your face does not freeze like that, scary!"

Une faced her, giving her wife an incredulous look.

"Can I ask what you are reading to give you that look?"

"Do you remember what I told you about Duo?" After being on the receiving end of the incredulous look Une continued. "Duo is supposed to meet with the judge just after Relena and Heero's wedding."

"So?"

"So, I don't know what to do or if I should do anything. A part of me wants to find the presiding judge and make agree to give Duo the child he wants. The other, more rational part wants to…I don't know…help in some way."

"Anne, love, you are head of Preventers. I am sure your word has a lot of power; write a letter of recommendation, stating all of Duo's positive assets. If that does not work, then, bash his head into a wall or something." Sally gave Une a quick kiss leaving Une to formulate a letter to present to the judge on Duo's behalf.

Having read the email from Duo, Wufei immediately called Astrid to tell her the good news. Both were planning to be there by his side in friendship and support. That is as soon as Wufei regains hearing in his left ear.

Duo woke up even early than he did for work. He had a pretty good reason too. Today was the day of his best friend's wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Having showered the night before, Duo dressed in jeans and a t-shirt went into the kitchen for a small breakfast. After breakfast, he grabbed the "wedding bag", which contained his shoes, socks and other accessories plus his tux. Heero wanted all of the guys to dress at the ceremony in order to avoid getting wrinkles in the tuxes prior to the pictures and the wedding. Tossing the "wedding bag" in the front passenger seat and hanging the tux on the clip in the back, he was on his way.

One by one they arrived, Duo being the second right after Heero. "Hey good buddy, today is the big day. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"Why? Are you having cold feet?"

"No, nothing like that; I just want everything perfect for Relena."

"Everything will be perfect, besides she is marrying her hero!" Heero chuckled at Duo's double entendre of his name causing him to finally relax.

Wufei and Trowa arrived, in that order, and greetings were passed from each man to the other and congratulations to Heero. The four talked for a little while before finally dressing to take the pre-wedding pictures.

Dressing in his tux was a relatively short process for Duo, in part, due to the fact that he tried on several with Heero and he was doing everything in his power not to watch Trowa as he changed. Wufei did his part by dressing within Duo's line of sight; effectively blocking Trowa. Heero was dressed next with exception of his bow tie.

"Duo, can you tie this for me?"

"Sure."

Wufei was still fiddling with his bow tie while Duo tied Heero's, "So, Heero you didn't choose the clip on ones, why?"

"Have you met my fiancé?"

"Right…I give up!"

"Give me second Wufei and I will be right over." After tightening Heero's tie and making sure it was straight he walked over to Wufei to give him a hand with his tie. The entire time Trowa silently battled with his tie. Done with Wufei's, Duo steeled himself to approach Trowa. "Hey Tro, do you need help with yours?"

"Please." He responded as he let go of the ends when Duo stepped up to him. Duo tried to regulate his breathing and heart rate, though it was difficult being that close to the man he has be in love with for years. Heero and Wufei both shook their heads slightly at the two before making the final preparations. It took Duo twice as long to tie Trowa's than the other guys for he could not convince his fingers to work properly.

"There you go." Duo spoke as he released the breath he had been holding in a few words.

At Trowa's whispered thank you Duo stepped back.

Just then, the door opened and Quatre popped into the room, "Hey guys!"

Heero immediately approached his friend and hugged him, "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Quatre continued around the room, hugging his friends; beginning with Duo and ending with Trowa. "Just think we get to do this all over again in a couple of months." The four others groaned slightly causing Quatre to laugh.

The door opened once again, "Excuse me gentleman, the photographer is ready."

"Thank you, miss." Heero said. "Alright, are we ready?"

A smirk grew on Duo's face, "Are you?"

A full bloom smile appeared on Heero's face, "Hell yes!"

"In that case, let's head out and get you married." Duo slapped Heero on the shoulder and walked out next to his best friend with Wufei closely behind. Quatre hung back a little to briefly speak to Trowa.

"When are you going to tell him?" Hearing no response; "are you going to tell him?"

"Quatre, not now; this is Heero's wedding."

"I'm not talking about now. I meant after the wedding and the reception. You really should tell him. You…both of you could be really happy, together. Just think about, alright."

"Fine, I will think about, but don't expect anything."

"No problem, I will just harass you at my wedding."

Trowa gave an exasperated sigh in response.

The five were sorted and posed for various pictures: all five, the groom's men, Duo and Heero, and Heero alone. After their pictures were done the five were scuttled out of the room and into the wedding pavilion for the ceremony while the ladies posed for their pictures. Quatre stayed with the four, taking his seat a little prior to the start of the ceremony.

The ceremony was perfect. Relena glowed and Heero had a sparkle in his eyes that few have ever seen. Everyone's focus was on the bride and groom. As for the reception, it was one giant party. There was food, booze, dancing, and toast making. Duo spoke first followed by Dorothy and then each groom's men and bride's maids spoke wishing the happy couple the best.

The day was long. So, when Duo finally made it home after dropping the happy couple off at the airport he slid down the front door, exhausted. The wedding was amazing and he had a great time, but constantly being around Trowa was taxing. He loved him; wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and be a family. Trowa was the main reason Duo did not date. He compared everyone to the man causing every single man to fall short of his expectations because who could truly compare.

Taking a deep breath Duo stood pushing off the door. The next couple of days promised to busy. He still had preparations for Lenore's arrival and his meeting with the judge. Wufei and Astrid were going to be with him in court to lend their support by speaking on his behalf. The thought of that little girl in his life depleted some, if not most, of the weariness he felt. Duo stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

Duo woke up at 10am feeling refreshed and full of vigor. He finished the last remaining touches on Lenore's room and he methodically went room to room child proofing the house. Each outlet not being used was covered and all cabinets containing any chemicals was secured with magnet child proof locks; with that done Duo walked into the living room and grabbed the barrowed camera. He took pictures of the covered outlets, child safety locks and numerous pictures of Lenore's room, the remaining house and yard.

Just as he walked back into the house from the backyard he heard his cell phone going off in his bedroom. Quickly he replaced the camera into its bag and made his way toward his bedroom. Naturally, the ringing stopped as he pushed open the door. Picking up the device he saw that he has two missed calls from Wufei and one from Astrid. He pressed speed dial number three.

It rang twice before Wufei answered. "Make sure you are clean and dressed. We are on our way."

"What?"

Wufei gave an exaggerated sigh, "Astrid and I are on our way over to your house. The three of us are going out to dinner to go over strategy."

"Wufei, this is not a mission and why do I feel like I am talking to Heero."

Wufei gave a small laugh, "I am at Astrid house now, we will be there in approximately 27 minutes. See you soon!"

"Bye!" Duo hung up the phone and jumped into the shower. He quickly washed his hair and body. Hopping out he dried off braided his hair and ran naked into his room to throw on some clothes. Just as he sat on the couch to put on his boots there was a knock on the door. "Hold on." He hobbled to the door and opened it to reveal Wufei and Astrid, "You're early." He stepped back to allow the two in while he hobbled back to the couch.

"I said approximately."

"Let me finish putting on my shoes and I will be ready." Less than two minutes later Duo had his shoes on, wallet in back pocket and keys in his hands. While he locked the front door, Wufei and Astrid got into car. Duo got in the back passenger seat and they drove off.

They stopped at a nice casual dining restaurant, where they were seated immediately. "What can I get you all to drink?" The waiter's eyes never left Duo.

"Um, I will have tea please." The waiter slowly drew his attention to Wufei and Astrid.

Astrid ordered a water and Wufei also ordered a tea. The second the waiter left Astrid started to giggle. Before she could explain to both men the waiter returned with the three drinks. Once again, the waiter virtually stared at Duo as he took their orders, asking Duo about every option that goes with his meal while he barely acknowledged Wufei and Astrid. Again he left, leaving Astrid giggling.

"Okay, why have you been laughing?" Duo nodded at Wufei's question.

"You two are oblivious. He is totally into you Duo!"

"What?" Astrid nodded. "Not my type."

"Yeah he is not tall with brown hair covering half his face with green eyes." Wufei mumbled.

"Wufei!" Astrid hit Wufei on the arm.

Duo's mouth hung open, "Actually he's right." The three laughed.

Their meals arrived, "So, how does this thing work?"

"Huh?"

"With the judge?"

"Oh, I am not totally sure, to be perfectly honest."

"How do you not know?"

"Well, I have not really been told what happens during one of these precedings."

"What do you know, Duo?" Astrid asked to slightly calm her irritated boyfriend.

"I know that Mrs. Price, she runs the orphanage, is speaking on my behalf. I will have the opportunity to talk and I believe you two will also be able to talk on my behalf. The judge will review my file and then make a decision. If his decision is favorable I will be able to pick up Lenore."

"You said you didn't know what was going to happens."

"No, I said I was not totally sure and I am not. I know those things will most likely happen, but I have idea about a time table."

"What is your hearing?"

"It is supposed to start at 0900 hours."

"Well, Wufei, it looks like we get to sleep in that morning."

"That is does, that it does."

The three of them laughed and continued to talk about non-consequential things. The waiter stopped by a few times throughout their meal and subtly flirted with Duo. Leaving Duo and Wufei unconvinced of any interest until he left his phone number with the bill.

"So, I guess he is interested; by any chance do you have a pen in your purse?"

"Let me see." She dug around her purse eventually pulling out a pen and handing it to Duo. "I would like to say, I told you so!"

As Duo took the pen from her he replied sarcastically, "Yes, you are all knowing. Thank you…for the pen."

Under the phone number Duo scrawled a brief note,_ Thank you, but I am in love with someone and can never contemplate dating anyone else._ Duo always felt it is better to be completely honest in situations like this.

Wufei and Astrid treated Duo to dinner and drove him home; leaving with the promise of seeing him on the steps of the court house in two mornings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day finally arrived. Yesterday passed excruciatingly slow. Duo read and re-read all of his paperwork making sure he had everything and would be able to plead his case effectively. He had no intentions of leaving that court with out the ability to drive over to Little Lost Ones Orphanage and pick up his baby girl. He was a mixture of nervousness and excitement, in fact, he arrived a good hour before the hearing was to start. Luckily Wufei and Astrid were there around 0830 to keep relatively calm, if pacing up and down the corridor was calm.

A woman stepped out of Courtroom B reading a file, "Maxwell."

Duo, Wufei and Astrid stood and walked over to the door. "I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Come inside the judge is ready to hear your case."

"Thank you." The three followed the bailiff in to the courtroom. She gestured to the pews behind a desk for Wufei and Astrid to sit and for Duo to sit behind the desk. Prior to the three sitting down the bailiff swore them into court.

The bailiff then walked to the bench before the judge, "Please rise," Duo, Astrid and Wufei stood as the judge took the bench. "Now hearing case number 3312; Maxwell adoption. All parties have been sworn in, you're Honor."

"Thank you, you may be seated."

"Alright, Mr. Maxwell."

"Yes, you're Honor?"

The judge raised his eyes to appraise the young man before his court. "I have reviewed your case, but I still have a few questions to ask you, but first I would like to inform you that Mrs. Price gave you a glowing review and I also received a letter on your behalf from Commander Anne Une. She too gave you a glowing review."

Duo smiled at thought of Anne writing a letter on his behalf, turning slightly to catch the expressions on Wufei and Astrid's faces. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, let's get to the matter at hand. Why do you want to adopt?"

"Well, your Honor, as you can see I am unable to have my own."

"Yes, that would be difficult; according to your file you are a homosexual male."

"The file is accurate. I have always wanted to a parent. Simply put, I love children. The reason I chose adoption over various other options is because I was an orphan too. I want to give a child home, father and love."

The judge was watching Duo during his answer looking for sincerity. "What do you do for Preventers?"

"I am instructor and trainer. I train all of the new recruits. Prior to that I was a special agent partnered with my friend and colleague, Chang Wufei." Duo gestured behind to Wufei.

"Why did you change positions?"

"As a special agent I would constantly be in dangerous situations and gone for days at a time."

"You were also a gundam pilot, correct?"

"Yes your Honor, I was the pilot of Death Scythe Hell." Duo stated proudly for he would never apologize for being counted among some of the most amazing individuals he has ever known.

The judge continually took notes as Duo answered each question.

"Do you own a home, rent a home or apartment?"

"I purchased a home approximately seven months ago in a quiet neighbor with good schools within a five minute drive just outside the city. The house is a three bedroom with two bathrooms and a good size yard."

"The two individuals behind you are here to speak on your behalf, I presume."

"Yes your Honor, these are my friends Chang Wufei and Astrid Unruh."

"Step forward, please." Both stood next to Duo.

"How are you two acquainted with Mr. Maxwell?"

Wufei went first. "I have been a friend and colleague of Duo's since the age of fifteen. I was a fellow gundam pilot and we were partnered together after joining Preventers. We have been close friends during these past seven years.

"And you miss."

"I met Duo almost two and a half years ago when I joined Preventers. Duo will make an amazing father. He has been preparing for an addition to his home virtually since we first met. The little girl he wishes to adopt will be instantly be loved and accepted into our makeshift little family. Duo has all of the support of a regular extended family."

"Do you have anything to add, sir?"

"I believe Miss Unruh summed it up quite accurately."

"Thank you for your input." Wufei and Astrid resumed their seats. The judge was once again addressing Duo; "Mrs. Price tells me that you have visited…" the judge flips through his papers, "Lenore at least once a week."

"Yes your Honor. I wanted to bond with her and it brought me great joy to be with her."

"Now, before I ask my next series of questions I want you to understand something. I am not judging your lifestyle, but I have to make sure that my decision is what's best for the child."

"I understand."

"Are you in a committed relationship?"

"No, I am not. I am, currently, not dating anyone."

"What will do when you start a relationship with anyone?"

"I cannot say for certain, except that the gentleman will not be introduced to Lenore for first few months to avoid any attachments, should the relationship not work out. I do not see myself dating any time soon. I happen to be very particular in my choice of partners."

"Very good."

"Alright Mr. Maxwell, after reviewing your file and speaking with your friends and colleagues I will be granting your adoption to proceed. Good luck Mr. Maxwell and take good care of your little girl."

A smile graced Duo's face as the judge approved the adoption.

The bailiff spoke once more as the judge stood. "Please rise." All did as told. The moment the judge's door closed the three friends were hugging each other rather exuberantly. "Congratulations Mr. Maxwell, here is the appropriate paperwork signed by the judge for the orphanage. Hand the paper to Mrs. Price."

"Thank you so much," tears of joy ran down Duo's face.

"Now," Wufei started, "go get your baby girl."

"We will stop by in few days, once you two are settled."

"Thank you both!" Duo hugged them again and practically darted out of the court house to the orphanage. The usual twenty minute drive took closer to thirty minutes due to traffic. Duo was both anxious and excited as he pulled into the parking lot of Little Lost Ones Orphanage.

Swinging the door open and entering he greeted Gladys as usual. "Good Morning, Gladys!"

"Good Morning Mr. Maxwell. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you!" Duo could not keep the smile off his face even if he wanted.

"I will call Mrs. Price and let her know you are here."

"Again, thank you."

"It's my pleasure as always." Gladys picked up the phone and dialed Mrs. Price's extension. "Mr. Maxwell is here for his little girl." She paused. "Yes, Ma'am." Addressing Duo again, "They will be here shortly."

Suddenly the door creaked and there stood Lenore with her small suitcase and Rebecca in her arm. Mrs. Price looked down at Lenore, "are you ready to go to your new home?" Lenore merely nodded her head, "Well, go on and say hello to your new father." She released Lenore's little hand.

Lenore took a tentative step forward. Duo kneeled down on one knee and opened his arms wide. Lenore dropped her suitcase and ran into Duo's waiting arms. They hugged each other fiercely, tear streaming down their faces. "Let's go home." Duo whispered to her. Lenore buried her face into Duo's neck again nodding.

Mrs. Price picked up Lenore's suitcase and handed it to Duo. "Take care, both of you." Mrs. Price rubbed her hand down Lenore's back. "If you need anything Mr. Maxwell, please, do not hesitate to call.

"Thank you, Mrs. Price." Placing Lenore in her brand new car seat he drove them home.


End file.
